Parcours d'un Assassin
by LilyCissa
Summary: Loin de Desmond Miles, d'autres Assassins tentent de retrouver des fragments d'Eden, en usant de la technologie volée aux Templiers : l'Animus. [Tous les personnages sont originaux]


Rien n'est vrai. Tout est permis. Tel est notre credo. Cela paraît simple, dit comme ça, mais la première fois que me fut révélée la Vérité, mon esprit n'a pas pu l'accepter aussi facilement. Notre monde est basé sur les mensonges des puissants, qui s'accrochent à leur pouvoir comme le lierre à un chêne. C'est pour nous protéger du fléau de la calomnie et de la manipulation que nous existons. Hélas, l'ironie veut que pour défendre notre liberté, nous agissions selon des règles strictes. Pour défendre la vie et la paix, nous tuons et nous combattons dans une guerre clandestine. Même si tout est permis, nous nous fixons des limites.

Alors que j'écris ces mots, j'ignore qui les lira, ni si cette personne en sera digne. Cette lettre n'est pas un legs que je fais à mes descendants, ni même un journal, encore moins des mémoires. Ce n'est qu'une façon pour moi de me libérer de certaines questions qui depuis des années m'oppressent. Pour expliquer, si tant est que cela est possible, pourquoi j'ai cette vague impression de me faire manipuler alors même qu'on m'affirme que les manipulateurs sont dans l'autre camp. Je me plie aux volontés de ceux qui m'ont arraché à ma vie paisible et ignorante, et les seules questions que je me pose sont celles qui restent sans réponse.

Pourtant, je sais que j'ai une certaine importance pour eux. Je sais que certains me jalousent, même. Mais comment pourrais-je me sentir véritablement heureux, épanoui, sachant qu'on exploite mon ADN comme on chercherait à presser un citron ? L'Animus est une invention géniale, mais aussi dangereuse. Voir défiler la vie de ses ancêtres, la vivre sans la vivre vraiment, comment en sortir indemne ? Ne suis-je finalement qu'un fil tendu entre passé et présent, sans savoir au final à quel monde j'appartiens ? Sortez-moi de l'Animus, tout ce à quoi je pense c'est d'y retourner. Le repos m'importe peu : j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus. L'Animus fait de moi une machine à voyager dans le temps, à changer de peau, de vie. Où est donc passé le pauvre petit commercial, assis toute la journée dans son box, devant son ordinateur, dans sa vie bien rangée de mouton ? N'est-ce pas mieux pour lui de rester allongé dans l'Animus, à vivre la vie de son ancêtre, le saltimbanque devenu Assassin malgré lui ?

Ma vie pourrait se résumer à l'Animus, et à ce jeune homme brun que je deviens à chaque fois que l'Animus plonge dans mes souvenirs génétiques. Heureusement, je fais tout pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Mes kidnappeurs sont devenus mes amis, même si l'ambiance tendue du conflit en cours nous rend circonspects et nerveux. Deux informaticiens, Axel et Ludovic, à me surveiller et m'aider pendant que je vis la vie d'un autre. Sans me brusquer, ils ont su me convaincre de ce que j'étais, de ce que le monde était en réalité. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les rejeter en premier lieu, avant finalement d'avoir des preuves tangibles de ce qu'ils avançaient. J'ai frôlé la folie, succombant à la tentation de ne pas être moi, cet homme qui n'a jamais rien réussi dans sa vie, qui n'est bon à rien, qui n'a jamais eu aucune ambition, mais j'ai survécu.

Je m'appelle Ezechiel, et je suis Assassin.

L'histoire de ma vie débute de façon insignifiante. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de remarquable ni de remarqué. Après tout, même mes parents ne s'intéressaient pas à moi. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, qui n'a fait que me donner mon prénom, et ma mère me traitait comme si je la dégoûtais. Comme si finalement, elle n'était pas ma mère. Je pense que cette solitude a lourdement pesé sur le chemin que j'ai pris : très tôt j'ai voulu étudier l'art, m'enfermer dans un musée, en devenir le conservateur, ou plutôt, l'une des pièces du décor. J'aime beaucoup les musées. Les enfants les trouvent ennuyeux, mornes et lugubres, mais le monde du silence, des statues, des images figées dans le temps depuis des siècles me fascine. Etudiant, je profitais de la gratuité du musée de la ville pour y passer des après-midi entières. Evidemment, je finis par le connaître sur le bout des doigts. Ma mère, mes camarades étudiants ne comprenaient pas. Comment pouvais-je ainsi me refermer sur moi-même, oubliant jusqu'à la définition du mot 'ami' ? Mais voilà, l'histoire et l'art étaient mes passions, des passions qu'on n'était pas obligé de partager avec les autres. C'était aussi pour ça que ça me plaisait. Dans un musée, on n'était pas forcé de parler, au contraire. Dans une bibliothèque, pareil. Alors je m'y réfugiais, loin de la cacophonie de ma génération, de son insouciance, et de sa stupidité.

Hélas, les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, mes études ne me menèrent à rien. Aucun poste à pourvoir, et un loyer à payer. Je dus me résoudre à ne devenir qu'un pauvre commercial perdu au milieu de tant d'autres, enfermé dans son box, à devoir parler toute la journée au téléphone. Au départ, l'exercice fut difficile, mais tout devient si rapidement mécanique… Les cordes vocales s'habituent, la routine s'installe, et au fur et à mesure, je ne me rendais même plus compte du nombre de gens que je pouvais arnaquer dans la journée. J'avais gardé mon appartement, et je mangeais à ma faim, voilà ce qui m'importait. Le reste, je m'en fichais, tout simplement. Une vie d'automate, dans une société formatée, où chacun devait rentrer dans le moule pour survivre. Une vie d'ignorance, sans questions, sans problèmes, sans aucune prise de conscience. Une vie moutonnière.

Puis, un jour, en sortant de mon bureau, marchant machinalement, comme à mon habitude, je heurtai le dos de quelqu'un. Avant que je puisse m'en rendre compte, j'avais été plaqué contre un mur, dans une ruelle.

'Tu dois nous suivre !'

Avouez qu'on fait plus convaincant. L'homme face à moi n'avait pas d'armes, du moins, pas de celles qu'on devine ou que l'on distingue. Encapuchonné dans un sweat-shirt noir, je ne pouvais voir son visage. Néanmoins, j'avais beau me débattre, mon corps frêle de rat de bibliothèque ne m'aida pas beaucoup. Il était trop fort, je ne pouvais faire qu'attendre. Car c'était bien ce qu'il faisait : il attendait quelque chose. Une voiture. Cette dernière se stoppa juste au niveau de la ruelle, laissant à l'homme tout le loisir de me fourrer dans le véhicule avant que j'ai pu protester. Il grimpa à ma suite, et protégé par les vitres teintées, retira sa capuche.

'Ezechiel Audizio ?'

Je hochais la tête. De toute façon, vu son ton, il était déjà sûr de mon identité. Etrangement, j'avais arrêté de me débattre. Au pire me demandais-je mollement où l'on m'emmenait, mais vaguement, comme si tout ceci ne me concernait pas. Le conducteur traçait dans la ville, peu adaptée aux voitures, jusqu'à finalement en sortir, et m'emmener en banlieue. Enfin, dans la campagne. Il n'y a pas forcément lieu d'appeler la communauté urbaine de Lille une 'banlieue'.

'Qui êtes vous ?'

Une question anodine, mais qui laissa un long silence peser dans la voiture. Les deux hommes hésitaient entre rester prudents au risque de me voir me rebeller, ou me répondre pour que je me taise. Finalement, le conducteur répondit simplement :

'On ne peut pas te le dire. Pas ici. Pas encore.'

'Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?'

'C'est pas le moment, Ezechiel. On ne te fera pas de mal, attends juste qu'on rentre, ok ?'

'Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je serais toujours en vie en sortant d'ici ?'

Le conducteur sourit : ça s'entendait dans sa voix alors qu'il répliquait :

'Crois-moi, si on avait voulu te tuer, tu serais mort sans même t'en rendre compte. Patiente, Ezechiel.'

Je devais avoir encore mes réflexes de survie en société, puisque je lui obéis et que je ne posais plus une seule question avant que l'on ait atteint notre destination.

Je ne connaissais pas l'endroit où je fus emmené, mais le trajet dura bien une demi-heure ou trois quarts d'heure. Il s'agissait d'une grande maison, en retrait de la rue, déjà en retrait de la ville. Un immense jardin entourait le bâtiment, qui devait dater d'environ 1850, quand les mines furent creusées, et que des bâtisses furent élevées pour accueillir les familles des ingénieurs et des exploitants. On gara la voiture près de la porte de derrière, mais je ne pus pas descendre de suite. Mon kidnappeur m'intima de rester dans le véhicule, dans lequel je fus enfermé quelques minutes. Un regard en arrière me fit comprendre qu'ils étaient partis verrouiller le haut portail en fer forgé. Les murs épais et hauts qui le prolongeaient et entouraient la propriété étaient assez clairs : personne n'entre, et personne ne sort en douce.

J'étais prisonnier.

La demeure avait beau être belle, grande et bien entretenue, je gardais le sentiment oppressant d'être enfermé. Je l'étais, de toute façon. J'ignorais ce que ces hommes voulaient de moi, je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'ils attendaient d'un simple commercial tel que moi. Paniqué, je cherchais désespérément une sortie, pas assez discrètement puisque l'un des hommes plaisanta :

'Ne cherche pas à fuir, tu es plus en sécurité ici.'

Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il voulait dire, ni où il voulait en venir. Je fus amené dans ce qui ressemblait à la salle à manger de la maison, où l'on m'assit et on m'offrit à boire et à manger. Je ne touchais à rien, circonspect et perplexe. Les deux hommes étaient en face de moi. J'eus tout le loisir de les détailler : l'un était grand, brun aux cheveux longs et raides, attachés dans le dos. Son visage, tout comme le reste de son être, semblait être allongé plus que de raison, comme s'il n'était qu'une image étirée mal adapté à l'écran de mon regard. Ses yeux en amande étaient calmes, sereins, mais aussi très sérieux. Trop peut-être. Il ne souriait pas, à l'instar de son collègue, et je compris vite par la suite qu'il n'avait que peu d'humour. L'autre semblait son direct opposé. Un visage rieur, posé sur un corps non moins mince, mais bien mieux proportionné, et donc plus petit. C'était lui qui m'avait plaqué dans la ruelle, j'en étais certain. Ses cheveux, plus noirs que bruns, se dressaient en pics sur sa tête. Des pics qui n'en étaient pas, puisqu'il n'y avait rien de volontaire là-dedans.

'Je m'appelle Axel, et l'idiot à côté de moi, c'est Ludovic.'

'Hé, j'suis pas idi…'

Un seul regard d'Axel suffit à faire taire Ludo, qui feignit de bouder. Une seule pensée traversa mon esprit : où étais-je donc tombé ? Axel reprit, toujours très sérieux.

'Ezechiel, nous avons besoin de toi. De ta mémoire. Ce serait un peu long de tout expliquer depuis le début, et de toute façon tu ne nous croirais pas, mais il y a un moyen d'accéder à la mémoire de tes ancêtres via ton ADN.'

J'étais incrédule, bien sûr, mais l'homme en face de moi paraissait si peu enclin à la plaisanterie que je dus me faire une raison. Néanmoins, quelque chose m'échappait.

'Pourquoi moi ?'

'Tu es le dernier descendant d'un homme qui a semble-t-il découvert quelque chose de crucial pour nous. Il fallait qu'on te récupère avant les Templiers.'

'Les… Templiers ?' C'était surréaliste. 'Ils sont tous morts, non ? Il y a des siècles de ça !'

'Ca, c'est ce qu'ils veulent qu'on croit. En réalité, ils sont encore là, ils sont juste plus discrets. Ils manipulent le monde, aveuglent les hommes, les abreuvent de leurs mensonges. Nous sommes les seuls qui peuvent les empêcher d'arriver à leurs fins.'

'C'est quoi cette théorie du complot… Vous êtes quoi, des Illuminati ? Des Francs-Maçons… ?'

Ma réaction fit rire Ludovic, et arracha même un sourire en coin à Axel. Ce dernier reprit, à la fois grave et amusé :

'Nous sommes des Assassins.'

'Nous avons toujours lutté contre les Templiers, même s'ils ne sont qu'une partie de nos ennemis. Nous sommes la main invisible qui libère les populations oppressées. De tout temps, nous avons agi dans l'ombre et œuvré pour la paix.'

'En tuant des gens ?'

'Oui. C'est paradoxal, mais ceux que tu nous éliminons ne s'intéressent qu'au pouvoir, à la domination. Ils utilisent la torture, l'oppression, le mensonge et la calomnie. Nous, nous cherchons la Vérité.'

'Hmm, Axel, techniquement…' Ludovic avait pris la parole, interrompant le discours froidement enflammé de son… confrère ? '… La Vérité a été découverte, déjà.' Axel secoua la tête :

'C'est trop peu. Ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, une toute petite partie de la vérité sur l'origine de notre monde.' Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi. 'Hélas, nous aurons beau montrer au monde cette Vérité, on ne réussira qu'à nous prendre pour des fous.'

'Jusque là, vous y excellez oui.' lui répondis-je.

'Cessez vos sarcasmes, Ezechiel. Nous avons un meilleur moyen de vous convaincre. Revivez les souvenirs de vos ancêtres, et vous comprendrez.'

'Vous êtes fous…'

Ludovic haussa les épaules :

'Pas tant que ça je pense. Allez, viens, on va te montrer l'Animus !'

'L'Ani-quoi… ?'

On m'emmena au sous-sol, et je vis alors ce qu'était l'Animus. Cette fabuleuse machine à remonter dans le temps, qui pour les yeux d'un profane n'était rien d'autre qu'un fauteuil de dentiste vaguement relié à des ordinateurs. Néanmoins, pour avoir quelque connaissance en informatique, je remarquais les serveurs cachés dans des armoires, et la machinerie nécessaire. Tout semblait neuf, du tout dernier cri. Me sentant admiratif, Ludovic intervint :

'On a reçu les plans et le matériel d'une branche américaine… Ils ont les moyens, hein !'

'Ca suffit, Ludovic. On n'a pas de temps à perdre.'

Tout pétri d'admiration que j'étais, j'osais tout de même émettre une légère objection.

'Et si je ne suis pas d'accord ?'

Axel me lança un regard noir, cruel et tout à fait sérieux.

'Nous n'avons pas besoin de ton accord. Les sangles sont installées là pour ça.'

Inquiet, Ludovic s'écria sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

'Oh, dis-toi que tu en as de la chance ! De la technologie de pointe, du voyage dans le temps… Rha j'aurais bien voulu être à ta place… !'

Je baissai la tête, répondant en pensée à Ludovic : non, il ne voulait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça faisait d'être à ma place, de vivre ma misérable vie. Je me résignai. Ce n'était pas la curiosité, l'excitation ou même la conviction d'agir pour le bien commun qui me poussa dans les bras de l'Animus.

C'était le désespoir d'être moi.

Il me semblait que les deux informaticiens avaient d'abord besoin de rechercher des données, car pour un long moment, je ne vis qu'un logo mystérieux, en transparence sur la cave de briques rouges. Trois trapèzes qui dansaient devant mes yeux dans une ronde hypnotisante. Je commençai à trouver le temps long, quand soudain le monde se déroba sous mon regard. Il n'y avait plus rien de la cave, de cette demeure autrefois riche du Nord de la France, plus rien de ces deux jeunes hommes mystérieux. Et plus rien non plus de moi-même.

J'étais dans une ruelle, dans une grande ville que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Je tournai la tête pour prendre mes marques, ne croyant à tout ça encore qu'à moitié. Derrière moi, une porte de service, qui devait donner sur un restaurant ou un café. De chaque côté, de hauts murs qui semblaient m'emprisonner, et devant moi, une avenue bondée. Mon ancêtre, auquel j'avais volé le corps, se tourna vers l'un des murs, d'où une échelle métallique pendait. Elle était néanmoins très haute, et jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir l'atteindre. Je sautai, attrapai un barreau, puis un autre, et entrepris l'ascension jusqu'au toit. N'aurait-il pas été plus simple de rester à même le sol, d'aller dans l'avenue ? Apparemment, non. Mon ancêtre cherchait quelqu'un… quelque chose. Moi, la seule chose qui me sauta aux yeux me fit s'emballer mon cœur. Au loin, vaguement éclairée, une tour métallique se dressait, à moitié finie, comme étêtée.

La tour Eiffel.


End file.
